


Pictures of You

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Deadpool References, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: Tony Stark comes across some. . .pictures that his protégé has send to a fellow he calls "Wade." Or how Steve and Tony ended up giving Peter the sex talk.Peter wishes that he could just die of embarrassment. One Shot.





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot will include mentions of Spideypool, but Deadpool/Wade will not make an appearance.

**Pictures of You**

The Avengers were watching a football game (well the guys were watching a football game while Wanda and Natasha played a game to see who could drink the most) when Peter Parker nearly pass by them practically jumping with excitement. Since Peter was staying with them over the summer the Avengers had slowly started getting used to him.

"Where's the fire?" Clint joked as Peter rearranged his sweatshirt that had a large picture of Darth Vader.

"Can'ttalkrightnowI'mmeetingNedmovie startsinthirtyminutes." Peter talked so fast that Tony didn't understand what the kid was saying.

"Would you mind explaining that and this time with commas," Steve asked with a frown. He would never understand kids today. Back in his time teenagers spend their evening taking pretty girls out on dates or playing outside. Now it seemed they only wore baggy jeans and spend too much time playing video games and talking to creepy people online.

"I'm meeting Ned in thirty minutes to watch the new Star Wars movie," Peter said impatiently as he made sure he got his ticket money. "So I have to go now and yes I'll be back before curfew." Peter said before Tony could bring it up. Honestly, it was downright embarrassing that Tony still treated Peter like a ten year old, he was fifteen years old. That was almost an adult.

Tony raised his hands up in mock surrender. "That's all I ask. Hey, kid do you have those pictures of the 'Internship' over there in Paris. Your Aunt May asked for pictures." Two weeks ago, Peter had joined the Avengers for a mission in Paris, it hadn't been that bad just a couple of Mafia guys. But Peter had told Aunt May that he was joining Mr. Stark in Paris as part of his "internship."

"Yep," Peter said. "They are in my phone, I'll put them in a USB and give them to you, Mr. Stark."

"Don't bother kid. I'll just hack your phone."

Peter wrinkled his nose. "Thanks." His cell phone started beeping as he ran out the door humming the Star Wars theme song.

Sam snorted once Peter left. "He has got to be the lamest teenager on the planet."

Wanda giggled. "Don't be mean, it's good that he still has his innocence left. Many of people lose it before that age."

Sam continued. "But still, when I was Parker's age I was partying, kissing pretty girls, and smoking pot. He and Ned are still playing with toys."

"Studies show that millennial teenagers habits have changed, they have become less reckless." Vision explained. "At least they were before the selfie epidemic and people on Tinder."

"I agree with Wanda, let the kid be a kid," Tony said. "Come on Rogers, I need your help writing an beliveable letter to Aunt May about the internship."

Steve sighed. "I can't believe that you are still lying to that poor woman."

"It is either that or give her a heart attack, after she kicks both my ass and Parker's."

* * *

"You know Steve you really are a good manipulator even though you act like a goody two shoes." Tony said as he finished typing the letter about the Stark's internship which he was going to include with Peter's pictures. "It almost sounds believable."

Steve sighed, "Just don't involve me in any more of you schemes. Where are Peter's pictures?"

"I am going to hack his phone and get them from his phone gallery."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"He gave me permission and he's living rent free." Tony said as he started typing. "That's more than enough besides it will only take a few minutes-fucking shit!"

Steve was about to scold Tony for his language, when he stared at the screen. He had expected to see a few goofy pictures of Peter making weird poses on the Eifel tower. Instead he got something a little more. . .X-rated. Peter was doing some weird poses, Steve thought. In some he was wearing his boxers, and in some he was completely naked and doing-Steve blushed. He couldn't believe that Peter was winking at the camera. What happened to that awkward boy that they had all come to love?

"Son of a bitch," Tony let out a series of curses and Steve couldn't even yell at him, but he felt like cursing to. "I'm going to kill him." He closed the screen, he flushed red. "What the fuck is he doing sexting with who knows who?"

"Sexting? What is sexting?"

"That," Tony spat as he pointed at the screen. "That is sexting, something that a fifteen year old shouldn't be doing. Who the hell is he sending these too? It better not be a pervert. I bet is that MJ girl." Though MJ didn't seem like Peter's type especially since MJ looked like he could kick both Peter and Tony's ass. She was scarier than Aunt May.

Steve blushed. "But who could he be sending them too?"

"That's what I'm about to find out," Tony barked. "Friday, called Mr. Parker please and don't let it go to voice mail."

It took three rings, but Peter finally answered. Tony could hear a bunch of other nerds singing the Star Wars theme song. "Hi, Mr. Stark the movie is about to start-"

"PETER PARKER I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME DAMN MOVIE, YOU BETTER GET YOUR DAMN ASS BACK TO HQ, NOW!"

"What? Why?" he whined. "The movie."

"PETER IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL GET YOU ASS BACK HERE NOW. I SAW YOUR PICTURES. YOUR SPECIAL PICTURES."

Peter didn't say anything, but he finally murmured. "I'll be right there."

* * *

"Peter, we know that you are a growing boy who has urges. But you need to learn how to control your urges-"

"Yes, by keeping it in your pants."

"Tony, you're giving him the wrong idea about sex."

"He's fifteen, everything about sex should scream wrong to him."

"He didn't mean that, Peter what he meant to say is that your urges are perfectly fine for a fifteen year old. That doesn't give you an excuse to be sending those pictures to um, who were you sending them to?"

Peter could feel his face grow scarlet and at this point he would give up his left arm if it meant that he never had to hear Captain America say the word urges again. The minute that he had gotten home, both Tony and Steve had started screaming at him.

How could Peter have been so stupid, he had forgotten about Wade and the um, special pictures. But weren't they overreacting, it wasn't like Peter and Wade were caught having sex in a car.

"Pete, answer the damn question who were you sending them too?"

"Wade," Peter hated how squeaky his voice sounded. "My boyfriend."

Both men exchanged looks. "You're gay? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just figure it out myself," Peter murmured, sure he had, had a crush on Liz, but what he felt with Wade it was like nothing he had ever felt before. "We just started dating. He's sixteen. A year older than me."

Tony forced himself to calm down because Peter looked like a kicked puppy. "Where did you meet this Wade?"

"Um," it was probably best not to tell Mr. Stark that he had meet Wade when Wade stole a Hershey bar from the grocery store. "Around."

Tony breathed. "And why would you send this Wade guy pictures of yourself in that position. What makes you think he won't spread them around?"

"He won't!" Peter said defensively. "And why are you acting like you're some kind of priest, Mr. Stark? From what I heard you've done several worse things with women."

Steve frowned. "Peter, don't be rude."

"No, he's right Steve. I have done worse, but I was older than you and my own father didn't care what I did. I care about what you do," Tony waved the phone. "And that includes the fact that you're sending naked pictures to your little boyfriend over here. That can be dangerous, Peter. People can hack it or worse. Don't be a little smart mouth."

Peter grew ashamed. "I'm sorry. Promise you won't tell Aunt May."

"We won't," Steve said before Tony could argue. "But you need to be safer, Peter. Promise you won't do this again. Now go to bed."

"I won't." he said quietly. "Good night." They both watched as Peter left.

Tony glared at him. "That's it, promise you won't do it again? Kids break promises Steve. What makes you so sure he won't do it again?"

"He won't," Steve said calmly. "We scared the living shit out of him, excuse my language."

He ran a hand through his hair. "He's a kid, Steve. He shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"He's growing up, it's a different world that we lived in. We can't protect him forever, we can only advise him. Did you know he was gay?"

"Peter," Tony smirked. "From the first day that we meet, he's a total bottom."

* * *

"Where's my door?" Peter squeaked the next morning once the Avengers were sitting down for breakfast. Peter like most teenagers had overslept. He looked confused and his brown hair was sticking up all over the place. He had woken up and found the door of his room missing. At first he had thought it was Vision or Sam playing a dumb prank until Friday had told him that Tony had removed the door while he had slept.

Tony sipped on his coffee. "I removed it for the remainder of your stay. Hopefully, you can keep your pants on for that long."

Peter felt embarrassed, did Tony tell everyone about his little mishap? "That was one time!"

Tony laughed darkly. "Oh, believe me Peter it was more than once. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice-"

"Oh, come on," Peter scowled. "You're acting like I'm the first teenager who send pictures to their boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Sam screeched. "Parker, you're gay?"

"Ha, I told you!" Natasha bit on a piece of toast as she held up her palm in Wanda's direction. "Pay up."

Tony ignored the side conversations. "I don't care about what the other teenagers do, I care about what you do. Speaking of which I am going to meet your new boyfriend that you have apparently been hanging out with. Wade or James or whatever his name is."

"You won't like him." He crossed his arms over his chest looking like a four-year-old.

"Hence, why I need to meet him," Tony scowled. "Because apparently, your choice of boyfriends are apparently as bad as your decisions!"


End file.
